


Broken Hearted

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=258968">this prompt</a> on Glam_Kink. Tommy's thought she was the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearted

Tommy feels like such an idiot. Even worse, now that his eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. He scrubs his face with his palms, wiping away tears. He’s better than this. Better than her.

He hears the front door and rubs his nose quickly, sniffling a few times to get himself under control before someone walks in, but it’s too late. Sophie rounds the corner, digging through her purse for something, and stops short when she sees him.

“Tommy?”

“What?” he asks. His voice is thick, but hopefully she doesn’t notice.

She hesitates, sweeps her bangs out of her eyes with the back of her hand. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” he replies, but his mouth twists weirdly when he tries to smile and it comes out as more of a grimace, and that just makes him cry all over again. “Stupid.”

“What’s stupid?” Sophie asks quietly. She comes over to him and sits down on the couch beside him, close enough to touch by still separate. “Are you okay?”

“I just… I thought it was going really well, y’know? And she just… And I… And now we…”

“Tommy.”

He brings his knees up to his chest, curling up against the armrest, and tugs his sleeves over his hands to wipe his eyes again. “She said we weren’t working, and I just thought… I thought we _were_ , I thought she was, like… I thought she was the _one_ , and…”

“Oh, baby,” Sophie murmurs. She pulls Tommy into her arms and lets him cry on her shoulder, even though he leaves a big wet spot of tears and snot on her blouse.

“Is there something wrong with me?” he asks. “Am I like, rude or insensitive or something? I don’t get it. I thought she loved me. I thought we were so good.”

“Insensitive?” Sophie laughs. “Honey, come on. It’s not you.”

“I just want to be like you and Isaac, you know?” Tommy pulls back and wipes his face with his sleeve again. Sophie’s eyes are soft and kind, and she smiles at him. “You’re so happy and in love and awesome and I just… I want that.”

“You’ll get it,” Sophie tells him confidently. “We love you, Tommy. Everyone loves you. It’s hard _not_ to love you. You know Isaac adores you, right? He thinks you’re the coolest person ever. He pretty much wants to _be_ you.”

“I wanna be him.” Tommy smiles weakly and tugs on his sleeves, feeling self-conscious and overwhelmed. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Sophie hugs him again, squeezing tight around his shoulders. “You’ll be okay,” she whispers. “You’ll find someone to love who loves you just as much, and you’ll get your happily ever after. I promise.”

 _fin_.


End file.
